Goku VS Saitama (MaSTAR Media)
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: This is from MaSTAR Media channel from You Tube, It's Goku V.S Saitama reaction is finally here and the S-Class heroes, Saitama, and Fubuki will react to see Saitama opponent... Son Goku. A/N, Not all S-Class heroes is going to be in the story, I forgot who they are since I haven't watch One Punch Man since it's been release and I'm not interested in the second season.


_**Been busy doing another story and here it comes, It's from MaSTAR Media and it's about Goku V.S Saitama and I can't believed that no one done this yet, So it's the S-Rank, Saitama and Fubuki watching the whole fight of other Saitama and Goku**_

_**Find out who is the strongest fighter in the world!**_

_**A/N, Not every S-Rank people is going to show up, It's Tatsumaki, Metal Bat, Child Emperor, King and Genos and that's it, And no I won't add the villains in the story too much stuff and too much people that I'll lose track on**_

* * *

_**The S-Class heroes, Saitama and Fubuki was somehow brought into the Void and there was a screen in front of them, Saitama decides to sit down in front of the T.V, While the rest of was still unsure on what to do about the whole situation**_

"What's going on here? why is there a T.V here?" Child Emperor wanted to go back and enjoy eating his candy's not getting stuck in some void with the grown ups

"Don't know kid... But hopefully there's some reason for bringing us here" Metal Bat wants to pumped someone who brought them here, He wants to head back to his little cute sister and enjoy spending time with her

"Hey?" Something is coming from the T.V" Saitama called out to the S-Rank, Genos sit next to his Sensei, King sat on Saitama's left and Fubuki sat behind Saitama, While the rest of the S-Ranks heroes sit left and right on the screen

* * *

_***Screen Starts***_

_**The Screen starts with Saitama's foot landed on the sand and looking serious, There was another person in front of him and he was wearing an Orange Gi, Blue wristbands, Blue Boots, and has a wild hair too, Then the two of them stares at each other**_

_"What is Sensei planing to do?" _Genos thought to himself and wonders why his Sensei is looking at the person with serious attentions...

_**"If I defeat you then I'll be an A-Rank hero" Saitama said to the warrior in front of him**_

_**"Defeat me?" Goku said and didn't understand on what Saitama is even talking about**_

Tatsumaki didn't believed that a B-Rank hero is ever going to make it to S-Rank no matter how strong he is, Fubuki was kinda the same with her older sister but has some doubts in her mind, Saitama himself didn't understand on what the whole thing is about? His otherself is going to fight this guy and going to be an A-Rank hero So no problem right?

_**Then Saitama begins to fully sprint towards to the Saiyan, "Who is this guy?!" Goku thought but quickly realized that Saitama is closing in on him and was about to punch him, He broke out of his thoughts and dodge the Baldy's punch and backflips away from him**_

_**"He's fast" Saitama manage a small smile on his face and hopes that this so called "Fight" doesn't end too quickly**_

Saitama himself wonders what happened if he fight that wild hair guy? He doesn't even remembers even meeting the guy but hopes that this fight is going to be interesting

_**"Fine, I'll give you a fight?!" Goku said and holds out his hands to his waists, He was focusing his Ki into his hands and some Blue energy is coming out of his hands**_

"What the hell is the wild hair guy doing?" Metal Bat didn't see the point on why this guy doesn't just head on in and fight

"I think he's trying to release his energy into his hands, But for how long?" Child Emperor said and also wonders what's going to happened next

_**"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goke then pulls his hands forwards and his Kamehameha Wave is heading towards to Saitama, But he just flops it away like it's nothing but a little baseball**_

"What the hell?!" Everyone in the room except for Saitama, He didn't seem shock and that so called "Energy" from the wild hair guy is taking way too damn long

_**"W...what the hell?!" Goku was in shock about what just happened, Then Saitama appears behind him and the screen turns black until they heard a Shotgun sound in the background and the screen said "DEATH" and Saitama's Death Punch is heading towards Goku he couldn't move he was still in shock**_

Genos remembers his time fighting against Saitama and wonders what happened if that punch actually hits him, Saitama was glad that his "Death" punch didn't hit Genos because he couldn't do that against his friends... he guess?

_**Saitama's DEATH Punch hit Goku's left said and a powerful wave hits the ground and flew Goku away from Saitama, Goku was heading straight to rocks to rocks until he landed the last one and was badly hurt a little, But manage to survive the punch**_

_"HE SURVIVED?!" _Saitama was in shock about what just happened, This wild hair guy besides Boros actually survives his DEATH Punch?!

"Didn't know how that guy manage to survive against Saitama's punch, But it also looks he's excited for some reason" Tatsumaki didn't understand on the whole situation but guess that these two idiots won't stop fighting until either of them is going down

_**"Wow... he's really strong" Goku smirks a little, The screen shows Saitama looking at the direction on where he hits Goku and Goku again smirks and transformed into a Super Saiyan, Yellow lights coming from him and Saitama has to cover his eyes from the light, Until the light went down he was kinda awed on the sight on his opponent's transformation**_

_**"Let's see how you handle a Super Saiyan" Goku said and speed towards to Saitama and tries to attack him but Saitama block his attacks, Then the two of them goes attacking each other left to right, Saitama right hand landed on the ground and Goku was flying towards him, Saitama then backsteps on dodging all of Goku's attacks and he once again landed on the ground and block Goku's attacks, Then his eyes begins to glow Red and use his right hand to punch Goku away from him**_

"Now this is what I called a fight?!" Metal Bat was happy to see a real fight happening between these two and wonders who is going to win

"You called this a fight? I called this in totally chaos?! These two idiots just wants to kill?!" Tatsumaki said and looks at her Saitama with more anger expression on her face

Saitama was thinking on fighting this wild hair guy for real, Just how powerful is this guy on surviving his serious punch?

_**Goku again flew towards more rocks and regain his balance and was huffing and tries to gain his energy back and looking at Saitama, The screen shows Saitama with his serious expression and barley any scratch on him**_

_**"It's not enough, I'll have to ascend beyond Super Saiyan" Goku then again powers up again to reach Super Saiyan 2 while still screaming a lot too, Saitama was looking at him confused as to why is this guy even yelling a lot for his power up, Blue lighting sparks then came out of the Saiyan's body and he dash towards Saitama with his left leg out and kicked Saitama in the face and use his right leg to kick Saitama again, Until he finally landed a punch to Saitama and kicks him again**_

_**Then the screen shows this back and forth, Goku than uppercuts Saitama's jaw and goes up and punch his body causing him to land and stuck on the high rock behind him, Goku again powers up his Kamehameha Wave and shoots the beam to Saitama and the screen goes all crazy and blue energy ball is causing the place to have an earthquake**_

"This fight is getting crazy?! How is these two still going?!" Tatsumaki said and just want this fight to end already

Genos was looking at the now "Yellow" hair guy with some reason, He seems to able to hurt his Sensei... But how much?

Saitama himself was paying extra attention on the screen, The fight itself was interesting and the wild hair guy seems to handle himself well against his otherself, But sometimes after it's going to end and he knows it

_**After the blast from Goku he thought he won... Until he saw Saitama standing there with no scratch on his body, "Is he even Human? How is he still standing?" Goku said out loud and was staring at Saitama with an angry look on his face, Saitama eyes was close and he opens them with a small grin on his face**_

_**"W...what the hell?" Goku was in shock about Saitama and wonders how is he even still alive and no scratch on him, "I felt that a little" Saitama with an cocky tone towards Goku and it pissed him off, Goku then dash towards Saitama again and tries to kick him with his right, But this time Saitama was ready and tries to punch Goku but he also blocked his attack**_

_**The two of them started to go fist to fist with each other, Then at Test of Strength with each other and Goku felt his hands almost getting crush from Saitama and he just staring at Goku with confused look on his face like what's going on, Goku tries to hold on... Until something happened next**_

_**"Serious Move... Serious Heabutt!" Saitama then smash his head against Goku and five pieces inside of his mind shattered and Goku's flew his head upwards and behind him is again rocks blown away from the powerful headbutt, Goku forcefully landed on the ground and tries to regain control of his body, "Get Punched" Saitama said with a serious expression and dash towards Goku and again punch him in the FUCKING! face**_

"Ooohhh~" That gotta hurt right there" Child Emperor was glad that he wasn't that hair guy

Saitama was lookin at Goku and wonders how in the world he's still alive by his otherself punches? He use everything in his arsenal and the wild hair guy keeps getting back up and still breathing... It's actually kinda fun and wish he can fight this guy for real

Fubuki remains quite on the whole thing and she was shocked by the power waves coming towards Saitama and Goku, There isn't anyone that can do what these two can do?!

_**Goku again flew away from the punch and away from Saitama, He then get's up and look at him and he's about to break his limits and was staring angry at Saitama and his hair begins to shine again, "Another transformation?" Saitama thought and just waits until it's over, Goku again screams out loud and powers up to his third form... Super Saiyan 3, While Saitama just waits until it's over with his boring expression**_

_**Then after the transformation is completed he was greeted by Goku with his third transformation and looking awed on his hair, Sparks coming out of Goku's body and even more dangerous looking than before**_

The two girls in the room Tatsumaki and Fubuki hides their blushes on the Saiyan, Saitama looking at Goku with some concern like how did he grow his hair? Genos was studying all of his Sensei's and the Saiyan's moves into his notebook, The rest just look awed at the transformation... Even King himself and he was glad that he didn't have to fight against that guy

_**"He changed his hair again..." Saitama was getting tired of seeing Goku changing his look, "You... messed with the wrong guy, Let me show you why" Then Goku flew upwards the sky and looking down at Saitama, "So you think you're tough? Let's see how you block this!" He then powers up and again goes for his Kamehameha Wave and powers them up even further and the ground beneath Saitama was shaking, Then Goku release his Wave and shoots towards him**_

"Holy shit?! How is Saitama getting out of this one?!" King said and was worry for his friend

"Sensei will be fine King, He can handle the blast" Genos said and with fully hope that his Sensei can deflect the blast

_**Saitama then slumps down and jumps towards the Wave and use his strongest punch to deflect the blast and send it back to Goku, "No Way!" Goku was in shock that no matter how much Ki's he use against Saitama he always and can deflect them back no matter how strong they are, Goku then screams for his incoming beams that he shoots and coming back to him, Saitama then slumps back down to earth and carefully landed safe**_

_**"Maybe I'll even get S-Rank" He said then came another explosion and Goku is still alive and both of them again stares at each other, "I thought you were dead, Shall we continue" Saitama with a small smirk on his face and he has to admit that this fight... is getting pretty fun and hopes it doesn't end soon**_

_**"You're still holding back! No more games... Let's settle this at full power!" Goku said to Saitama, Then he close his eyes and blue obs coming around him and another earthquake happened again, Saitama again with an bored face and just waits until for Goku finish his transformation again, When Goku is done his hair resembles his Super Saiyan looks just a recolor to Blue, It's Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan (SSJSS, I think?)**_

_**Both Saitama and Goku look at each other and ready for another rumble with each other...**_

The watchers just looking at the screen with extra attention now, The fight is getting interesting and see which of these two is the strongest and win against each other...

* * *

_**That's all I have for today, Man this is tiresome and the stuff that MaSTAR created is so fucking awesome and I was surprise that no one even thought about the idea yet on either FanFiction or Archive of Our Own, Yes I owned another profile in Archive of Our Own and will sometime upload stories over there**_

_**Anyway I'm done with the 1st part and more parts is coming soon and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Who is your favorite in the series? Goku or Saitama?**_


End file.
